


Photostory

by AsterinXXX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, just a little something, photostory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Just a little photo story I want to share with you XD
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Photostory

Steve: Dear, I think there's something we need to talk about

Tony: Pigeons! That's a good topic, Steve. Nobody ever talks about pigeons.

Steve: Pigeons...?

Tony: Yes, you know, those ugly birds, they shit on statues and cars. Nobody ever talks about them! We just hate them for being who they are. I believe pigeons have feelings!

Steve: What??! Why the heck are we talking about pigeons?

Tony: Ok, calm down, big guy. What did you want to talk about?

Steve: I... I don't know anymore. The only thing I have on my mind right now are pigeons with feelings... I will just- Yeah, I will come back later.

Tony: God, I love this man...

Natasha: What did he want to talk about?

Tony: Hm? Oh, probably about the fire in the kitchen. Wasn't my fault, really!

Tony: This is bad... It must be bad, why would they call us here if it's not bad?

Steve: Sit down, Tony. It's gonna be alright, believe me. The teacher just wants to talk to us about, well, something. Nobody mentioned any kind of trouble

Tony: It's our son! Of course there's some trouble. If he's taken after me he must have done something... Incredibly hilarious, I'll give you that, but also incredibly stupid!

Steve: You were a troublemaker? Why don't I believe it at all, I wonder...?

Tony: Are you being sassy, Steven? Don't be sassy, that's my role in this relationship. If you're sassy, I must be the responsible one and you know it's not possible!

Steve: Yes, sorry. Let me just put my serious face on. Better?

Tony: Yes! Yes, perf- haha, sorry. Hahaha! Stop it, you look like some cocky pompous aristocrat.

Steve: Really? Now? Now you're making fun of me? I'm disappointed, Anthony. Very dis- You're a clown, you know that?

Tony: What can I say? You knew what you're getting yourself into. And our marriage certificate is locked away in my office. I want to see you try to return me without a receipt.

Steve: I love you, you idiot, you know that? For the rest of my life.

Tony: You're corny. And cheesy, Steve. Geez, that's so disgusting and ugly and... beautiful... I love it. Say it again

Steve: You're the love of my life...

Tony: Jarvis needs to record that for me

Steve: If you say so... You feel better?

Tony: Yeah, much. Was this your way to distract me? Well done, honey. Well done.

Steve: You're welcome

Some for any mistakes, English is my second language!


End file.
